


从北至南

by shinrayokugo



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinrayokugo/pseuds/shinrayokugo
Summary: 可以连着看的系列第三篇。也是LFT上没有的一篇。因为我觉得剧情向真的写得太差了删掉了…………





	从北至南

西北风阻隔在外，行程大抵说不上颠簸，JP平时坐着的时间也不少，但车里的空间太小了，腿都甚至不能蹬直来，他感觉暖气有点闷。

隔壁的人却哈欠不打一个，一只手扶着方向盘，另一只手惬意地在大腿上敲着不存在的琴键还是别的什么，注意力全搁在前方望不到头的道路上。

手机的信号断断续续，短短两小时吃了不下五次GAMEOVER，游戏音效嘟嘟地响，每输一次驾驶员还会心一笑一次。JP受不了了，把挡光板拉下来就要躺倒，ALEX却挑这时问晚饭想吃什么，他们下高速了。

靠，垃圾食品爱好者骂出来，反正不吃休息区的泡面了。

他们从北京一路往南，毛子变出一辆迷彩车贴的越野车，两个人坐着五人座，后备箱是一台旧音响，路抖一阵歌就会卡一段。JP这种大少爷哪里吃得消，但特工说放长线钓大鱼，咱们不坐飞机不乘高铁有的是钱烧油，JP只有抱着男主角精神奉陪了。

但ALEX真他妈是个工作狂，中午饭可以拖到下午三点，到人满为患的休息区争取一个泡面！晚上落脚的县城又偏僻，吃口牛肉都难，如果不是黑客朋友一个个失联地莫名其妙，他都要怀疑被诈了（当然现在也像被诈）。

阿弥陀佛，车开进了一个小旅游区，今晚住半山腰，终于要有口好吃的了。JP喜不自禁，觉得断断续续的音乐也变得好听。

宾馆的招待说昨晚刚下过雪，被迫留在山上的人不少，房间也不大够了，他俩便只要了小房。坐了一天车的JP刷开门，映入眼帘地便是软乎乎的床，啥形象也不顾就面朝下往上一倒，意欲就此昏睡过去。但他的脚被抬高了一些，鞋子被轻轻地摘下，他紧张地转过身，另一只脚又被抓住。

“脱鞋。”同行人松开他，脱掉厚重的外套。

JP心想，又不是和你睡一张床。

这是他们一起行动的第三天，默契已经磨合地差不多。ALEX总是会在晚饭前小憩一阵子，期间JP便能看到他卸下眼镜后安详的模样——这与早晨毫无保留赖床的自己完全扯平了。这时正是他精力充沛的时间，他会网上冲浪或者低音量看看新闻，两人像极了一对驴友。

外面的天灰蒙蒙的，但太阳还没完全下山，ALEX醒了，坐起来理了理头发。JP还维持着趴着的姿势，键盘啪啪地敲。

“今天也没有识别到吗？”刚睡醒的人嗓子有些哑。

高傲的黑客不喜欢服输，没有回答，索性合上键盘。

两个人套上各自的外套就要去觅食。

外面尽是滑稽的雪人，今年尤为冷，山上的瀑布都被冻住了，车一辆辆地驶进来，轮胎扎着锁链，雪又开始下了。

他们面对面地坐下，在一家小客栈里填饱了肚子，吃的尽是些蘑菇竹笋，唯一的肉是鱼。JP嫌清淡，外国人却一脸无所谓，与平常吃饭的表情无异，吃饱还到摆满药材酒的前台和老板聊了会儿天，留JP一个人拣些菜吃。脚程没错的话，明天他们就要到达南部的港口，换轮船到别国去，所以JP才强迫自己必须吃得特别香。他不是特别愿意离国，但他现在四舍五入就是在白嫖旅游，危险有人给他挡着，脑力工作的进展也不着急，要说最危险的还没什么能比得过——

ALEX噙着笑回来，拎着罐可乐，往前一推。

对，这个什么也不说笑着回来的才是最危险的人物。

JP不傻，没有找老板探口风，擦干净嘴巴就接过可乐。

外头的雪越下越大，他们来的时候没开车，沿路回去打发了好些时间。旅馆楼下的棋牌室很闹，他们一前一后进了房间，不约而同打了个哈欠。Wi-Fi信号不好，JP也看不进那几个电视台，在ALEX洗澡的时候就睡着了。

第二天出发时雪已经停了，JP横坐在后座上，手里捧着个电脑。他发现ALEX的右手上多了捆绷带，大概是后半夜去做了只有他能做的事，但他不交代，JP也没有驾照给他分担，两个人保持着微妙的平衡，挤在小小的空间里继续往南。这是出国前的最后机会，再无法破解到阿格莱亚的定位，他怕是要被ALEX不晓得捆到哪个旮旯了，他专心致志地摸门路，直到肚子饿了，ALEX打转向灯下了高速，JP以为只是解决午饭，ALEX却说了一句“系好安全带”便开了四驱往崎岖不平的小坡上跑。

JP当然没反应过来，撞在了门把上，他骂了一句娘，将电脑塞在座椅后面，扶住ALEX的椅子。

“这是干嘛？”他才注意到三辆小车。

“追兵。”ALEX脱下了墨镜：“你坐好了。”

“干嘛不跑去人多的地方！”有路人帮忙报警什么的。不过稍微想想，他俩都不是什么好人，警察也帮不了。

“扶好了。”ALEX挂了后档，猛踩油门，他拿出手枪，向左后方的车开枪。

JP无语了，这么多天来他以为自己价值耗尽根本无人埋伏，结果是挑最后一天爆发吗，他趴在后座上，悄悄录入了能够识别到的部分人脸。后面的车撞不过他们，ALEX的枪装了消声器还是一股清奇的声音，响了几回以后四周就没了动静。

“你锁好门。”ALEX下了车。

那几个人的档案是空的，JP微微伏起身体，就看见ALEX迅速地把几个人制服，手帕里也不知道沾的什么药。但另外两辆车跑了，没有要留下来继续缠打的意思。ALEX把人绑好，搜完一轮又回来：“什么国人都有，你到底知道什么？”

JP眨眨眼：“基本就他们用的药方也知道了的程度。”但是岛的地点还不清楚：“我们不如反追踪？”JP呼吁。

ALEX不说话，重新戴上了墨镜，又领着JP上了高速，带他到最近的一个休息站吃泡面。

外国人这么爱吃泡面的吗。

目的地的公里数不多了，吃饱过后JP有点疲惫，躺下来就要睡，谁知车刚进隧道，一阵强光射来，天旋地转，JP没反应过来就头一阵疼，身体蜷缩了起来。

他听到前座解开安全带的声音，门被打开，他被拉了出来。

这时他才睁开眼，发现他们的车侧翻了。

ALEX把他藏在车底挡住的位置，往肇事车扔了几个手弹。来往的车呼啸而过，他将帮手往外推，急刹车刺耳的声音响起，他往司机的脖子注射了东西，喊JP过来。JP却还在眩晕，走路摇摇晃晃。ALEX只好冲过来，迅猛地将JP背了起来。

这一瞬间仿若凌空，他被塞进肇事车的后座，过一会儿腿上又多了台笔记本，行李也被慢慢丢进来。ALEX扬长而去，对造成的事故置若罔闻，到长直道才按了自动行驶，给JP喂上止痛药。

他注视着前方，抽空往后看JP的情况：“好些了吗？”

JP深呼吸一口，头疼让他清醒：“草。”他翻出止血绷带和酒精，给自己流血的手臂包扎。完事以后他开始折腾隔壁的肇事司机，他身上又是什么也不带，也不知道是不是雇佣兵。他想了想，给这个人拍了照片，P得眼青脸肿，丢到阿格莱亚的封闭地址，权当出口气。

做完这一系列事情他才好奇地探了探这人的鼻息，不出所料，死了。他抬起眼，发现后视镜里ALEX正好在看他。

“我把这人的照片发回去了，应该会有后手。”JP说。

ALEX没有对JP的做法有什么表示，而是提醒他快到港口了，JP还没有截到地点。这有什么办法，他们无线电加密，档案有死活不留，组织说不准比他还老，讲究得不行。

下高速了，他们直接往港口开去，远眺已经能看到大海。

“我高中音乐课看过一部关于大海的电影，那船晃得我至今没敢坐轮船。”音乐课大概是当时JP最喜欢的课之一了，老师不爱讲课，整天给他们放电影和戏目，“我什么时候才能回来？”

车已经开进停车场，ALEX将行李都拿好，眼睛打量着JP的伤口：“那得看你表现。”

黑客从来不愿做被动一方，他挠挠脑袋，忽然笑道：“那我有一个办法。”

他俩出现在候船室里，黄昏的海面倒映得橘红色，鸣笛响起，这个点的航班纷纷泊岸。客舱的旅客不多，他们只握着护照，都没有要上船的意思。ALEX在用JP的手机，JP仰着头在睡。

天黑了，ALEX终于起身，却是到一边的食铺买了份关东煮。他慢吞吞地吃，JP闻到食物的香味醒过来，迷迷糊糊地也吃了起来。ALEX接过包装，朝垃圾桶走去，手里抓着几根竹签，和一个在看书的青年攀谈起来。

“所以你也是延误？”ALEX这一句问得很大声。

“是啊，这位先生是准备去哪儿？”青年放下书，靠在椅背上张望被ALEX挡住的航班信息。

“今天并没有延误航班。”ALEX笑了，四处的灯光暗下来，他手里的竹签已经送出去。停电的始作俑者则在对照航班订单信息，JP下午篡改了信息，几乎每一班船都有他和ALEX的订单。

“只剩下西亚的。”他喃喃自语。虽然没有分析出地址，但是根据气候、食物之类的描述是可以分析出可能的地点的，阿格莱亚平时做研究就够费钱了，又不抢银行，又不是都有能力偷渡，跟着买的船票在出发前最后期限取消了大部分，那么西亚的几个目的地港就很可疑了。

和电脑连接的手机端发来信息，JP刷证，站在验票口的另一端等着。

厅里本来就没几个人了，供电还没有恢复，发现异常的工作人员提着手电筒过来，系统坏了船照样要起航，船上的工作人员朝岸上喊着要起航，ALEX才从黑暗里出来，一副游刃有余的模样，指缝间夹着一张船票——如JP所料，来的地方不会被取消，毕竟就算ALEX和JP真的没获得阿格莱亚的位置，敌人也想着有可能正巧一窝端了带回去不吃亏。可以说是非常千钧一发了。

JP正盘算着自己有没有必要以身试险去阿格莱亚那边，ALEX却忽然让他躲开，他还没反应过来就被从后面抱住，那个人带着他一起跳进了大海。他被捏着脸，嘴巴没办法合上，海水汹涌地灌进来，还很冷。

背后的人没有松手，要么是经过特别训练要么是带着水肺之类，一天之内又翻车又掉水，伤口被咸水浸得发疼，他心里默念着一二三，ALEX果然一把抢过人，一脚踹掉了水里单打独斗的埋伏者——是想至少毁掉数据吧。

他们浮上海面，JP剧烈地呼吸着，ALEX赶紧把他拉上岸，并且上船。

过于狼狈的两人接过乘务员好心提供的热毛巾，挤进了客舱。ALEX一边擦头发一边煮水，让JP先去洗：“我最不怕的就是冷了。”他解释。

最后，洗好澡的两个人躺在跟着大海微微摇摆的床上，似乎可以歇一歇了。

ALEX侧过头，JP的行李湿了，于是身上穿着大一号的ALEX的衣服、散发着和他一样的样品沐浴露的味道。

“终于洗澡了。”

ALEX的心情有一点好。

上了贼船，JP望着越来越远的陆地，盖上被子睡了。


End file.
